1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analyzing method for a coloring material composition for easily identifying the coloring material composition, a chromatography apparatus for analyzing the coloring material composition, a chromatography kit for analyzing the coloring material composition, a failure diagnosing method for an image forming apparatus, and a system for diagnosing the failure of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A coloring material composition, for example, an ink used for image forming apparatuses such as a printer adopting various recording methods such as an ink jet recording method and an electronic photograph recording method contains a specific dye and pigment so as to provide a high definition printing image. The ink often requires physical properties or the like corresponding to the printing properties of the printer simultaneously. Therefore, it is preferable to use an ink having properties corresponding to the printing properties of the printer so as to use the printer while maintaining a favorable condition, and suitable inks are often recommended by printer manufacturers according to the kind of printer.
For example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-260381 (paragraph number “0003” or the like) discloses that various obstacles may be produced, for example, in an ink contact part in the printer such as an ink discharge part when the ink which is inconsistent with the ink properties required by the printer is used. Printed matter having sufficient quality of image may not be able to be printed. Therefore, it is also important to determine whether the used ink is suitable as soon as possible for the maintenance or repair of the printer causing the obstacle.